the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pupils in fifth year by mathematical ability
This is a list of pupils in fifth year at Colham High School by mathematical ability. Pupils receive an individual grade for how proficient they are in mathematics, which is either A*, A, B, C, D or F. During maths lessons, the difficulty of the work pupils do depends on their grade, and A* grades indicate pupils who are one or more years ahead in maths. As school reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. July 2016 grades A* *Blair Cameron - 5F *Jenny Templeton - 5F A *David Blackburn - 5I *Freya Clifton - 5F *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Gracie Moran - 5I *Anna Russell - 5I *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Natalie Skelly - 5F B *Patsy Appleton - 5P *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Harold Donald - 5I *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Nick Jones - 5F *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Michelle Milton - 5I *Jamie Moran - 5I *Alan Ross - 5F *Robbie Stevenson - 5I *Emma Warren - 5I C *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *William Fraser - 5F *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Anna Stewart - 5I *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Mitchell Washington - 5P *Amy Wilson - 5I D *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *Juhász Lolita - 5I *David Marshall - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Christine Peel - 5F *Ian Powell - 5P *Harry Smith - 5F *Jamie Wallace - 5F *Keevie Williamson - 5I F *Anthony Amsden - 5P *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I Fifth year house results for mathematical ability #5I - average score 2.61 #5P - average score 2.53 #5F - average score 2.06 Average score for fifth year - 2.40 January 2017 grades A* *Blair Cameron - 5F *Jenny Templeton - 5F A *David Blackburn - 5I *Freya Clifton - 5F *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Gracie Moran - 5I *Anna Russell - 5I *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Natalie Skelly - 5F B *Patsy Appleton - 5P *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Harold Donald - 5I *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Nick Jones - 5F *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Michelle Milton - 5I *Jamie Moran - 5I *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Robbie Stevenson - 5I C *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *William Fraser - 5F *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Alan Ross - 5F *Anna Stewart - 5I *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Emma Warren - 5I *Mitchell Washington - 5P *Amy Wilson - 5I D *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *Juhász Lolita - 5I *David Marshall - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Ian Powell - 5P *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Harry Smith - 5F *Jamie Wallace - 5F *Keevie Williamson - 5I F *Anthony Amsden - 5P *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I Fifth year house results for mathematical ability #5P - average score 2.59 #5I - average score 2.56 #5F - average score 2.00 Average score for fifth year - 2.38 See also *List of pupils in fifth year by behaviour *List of pupils in fifth year by physical ability *List of pupils in fifth year by smartness *List of pupils in sixth year by mathematical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by mathematical ability Category:Grade lists